oldschoolspeedrunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Old-School Speedruns
Only the admin / host is permitted to edit this page. Round 1 Matches Uploaded - 22-36 Old-School Speedruns is a competition heavily inspired by 'I'm A Speedrunner' and 'World Cup Speedruns', created and first hosted by DigitalMasterpieces. With the main idea of bringing together "DM's Community", rather than the Crass Community, the tournament was announced on the 22nd of September, 2013. About the Tourney The first idea to create his own tournament came to DM's mind when he wasn't completely satisfied with how 'World Cup Speedruns 1' was held. Though paying much respect to the hosts, lylebandicoot93 and heydavid17 (Arvid's big bro), Arvid still decided to make up his own event having mostly the same rules but with a bit of modifications and additions. A big change that takes place in OSS is that the winner of the tournament will receive a physical prize from DM, which will be a video game or a video game-related item. That is done to give the players a stimulus to participate. Hosting The hosting of the first tournament is to be done by DigitalMasterpieces, the creator of the tournament, however if the future tournaments take place, the next host will be voted on by the competitors, both former and newcomers. By the rules of OSS, the host, DM in this case, CANNOT be a participant and can only moderate. Rules Games The idea inspired by WCS is to allow players to compete in any game of their choosing, however in this case putting a limitation on the consoles the games can be on. Since Old-School Speedruns is focused on classic / retro games, the players are for now prohibited to play games on consoles released after Sony PlaySation 1. Same Series - Twice? A big rule of the tournament is that the competitors in no case are allowed to play the same game series again until the next competition or unless one of the games from the series is chosen for the finals. This was made to avoid Crash and Spyro being overplayed and making the tournament more fun to watch. To make this rule more clear, imagine this: You have versed your Round 1 opponent in Crash Bandicoot 2. No matter what the result of the match was, you are not allowed to pick any Crash Bandicoot game again until the next tournament, or unless the majority votes on another game from that series to be the played for the grand final. All the game series used will be marked next to each and every participant to keep track and avoid the reuse of the same franchise. Victory In the group stage (Round 1) a competitor who wins the match will be awarded 5 points, 'ONLY if the actual video footage is provided. The lack of video footage will result in a point penalty. In the knockout stage (Rounds 2 & 3) a victory will not give any number of points, but will instead promote the person to the next round. However if the winner fails to provide the video footage, he will be automatically '''eliminated '''and in this case the person who came second gets the promotion. A rematch may be decided on by the host if necessary, in some cases. Defeat In the group stage, a person who loses the match still gets rewarded with points, but in this case only '''2. '''If the video footage isn't provided by the defeated, he will not be penalized. In the knockout stage, if a competitor loses, he drops out of the tournament. However as mentioned above, if the winner fails to provide the footage, he loses automatically as the win can't be proven and the loser advances to the next round. If both competitors fail to provide videos, a rematch most possibly will take place. A person can also lose if they decide not to do the match voluntarily. Point Penalties In the group stage, if no video is provided by the winner, that will result in a '-2 point penalty, 'because with the lack of actual footage the win can't be really proven. So with the point penalty the winner can get the maximum of 3 points. As mentioned above, if the knockout stage participants fail to deliver video footage of their ''victory, they will '''lose automatically. '''Failing do deliver defeat footage is fine, as the person loses anyway. Triple-Threat Matches In the group stage, ONLY 2 of 4''' competitors will advance to Round 2. If a tie in points happens between 3 out of 4 competitors in the group, then a triple-threat match is required to determine who will be the 2 people to be granted the right to move on. In a triple-threat match, all 3 people must decide on a game they can all play, but the game can't be one of the games either of them played in the group stage. Grand Final The game for the grand final can be absolutely any game that follows the main guidelines, but as long as all 3 players own that game. If not all have it, another game must be picked. The final game will be decided by the public. In 2 steps: 1) Any participant can suggest any game of their choosing (that follow the guidelines) and submit it to the host which will organize them in a special table on this wiki. 2) The host will then decide on''' 7 titles that will be eventually voted on by the public. Whichever game gets the most votes will be the game for the final. Rematch A rematch will only be allowed by the host to take place, and only in cases where it is necessary, such as when both competitors fail to provide footage. Matches where a person does not reach the agreed-on goal (i.e. collect certain number of items) will also need a rematch. Last case for a rematch is if one of the players fails to communicate with the other and refuses to tell the location he is at. Confirmed Players Group Stages The group stage features 24 players split into 6 groups of 4 people. The first 2 people in the group (determined by number of points) will advance to Round 2. Group A ''*Mario Kart is technically the Mario series, and linkXness already played Mario before, thus was not supposed to do another Mario game. That will be the only exception since the run is already uploaded.' Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F